Japanese cruiser Mikuma
was the second vessel in the four-vessel [[Mogami class cruiser|''Mogami-class]] of heavy cruisers in the Imperial Japanese Navy. It was named after the Mikuma river in Oita prefecture, Japan. Background Built under the 1931 Fleet Replenishment Program, the Mogami-class cruisers were designed to the maximum limits allowed by the Washington Naval Treaty, using the latest technology. This resulted in the choice of a 155 mm dual purpose (DP) main battery in five triple turrets capable of 55° elevation. To save weight, electric welding was used, as was aluminum in the superstructure, and the use of a single funnel stack. New impulse geared turbine engines, coupled with very heavy anti-aircraft protection, gave the class a very high speed and protection. However, the Mogami-class was also plagued with technical problems due to its untested equipment and proved to be unstable and top-heavy as well, due to cramming in too much equipment into a comparatively small hull. Service career Early career Mikuma was completed at Mitsubishi's Nagasaki shipyards on 29 August 1935. Beginning in 1939, Mikuma was brought in for substantial reconstruction, replacing the triple 155 mm turrets with twin 203 mm guns (the 155 mm turrets going to the battleship ''Yamato''). Torpedo bulges were also added to improve stability, but the increased displacement caused a reduction in speed. Mikuma participated in the occupation of Cochinchina, French Indochina, after Japan and Vichy French authorities reached an understanding on use of its air facilities and harbors from July 1941, from its forward operating base on Hainan. At the time of the attack on Pearl Harbor, Mikuma was assigned to cover the invasion of Malaya as part of CruDiv7 under Vice Admiral Jisaburo Ozawa's First Southern Expeditionary Fleet, providing close support for landings of Japanese troops at Singora, Patani and Kota Bharu. In December 1941, Mikuma was tasked with the invasion of Sarawak, together with ''Mogami'', covering landings of Japanese troops at Kuching. In February 1942, Mikuma was tasked with covering landings of Japanese troops in Java, Borneo and Sumatra. On 10 February, Mikuma and Chokai were attacked by [[USS Searaven (SS-196)|USS Searaven]], which fired four torpedoes, but missed. The Battle of Sunda Strait At 2300 on 28 February 1942, Mikuma and Mogami, destroyer ''Shikinami'', light cruiser ''Natori'' and destroyers ''Shirakumo'', ''Murakumo'', ''Shirayuki'', ''Hatsuyuki''and ''Asakaze'' arrived and engaged [[USS Houston (CA-30)|USS Houston]] and [[HMAS Perth (D29)|HMAS Perth]] with gunfire and torpedoes after the Allied vessels attacked Japanese transports in the Sunda Strait. At 2355, Houston scored hits on Mikuma that knocked out her electrical power, but it was quickly restored. During the battle, Mikuma lost six men and eleven others were wounded. Both Houston and Perth were sunk during the engagement, as was transport Ryujo Maru with IJA 16th Army commander Lieutenant General Hitoshi Imamura--although the general survived the sinking. In March, Mikuma and CruDiv 7 were based out of Singapore to cover Japanese landings in Sumatra and the seizure of the Andaman Islands. From 1 April 1942 CruDiv 7 based from Mergui joined with CruDiv 4 to participate in the Indian Ocean raids. Mikuma, Mogami and destroyer ''Amagiri'' detached and formed the Southern Group, which hunted for merchant shipping in the Bay of Bengal, while Chokai, DesRon 4's light cruiser ''Yura'' and destroyers ''Ayanami'', ''Yugiri'', ''Asagiri'' and ''Shiokaze'' covered the northern areas. During the operation, the Southern Group claims kills on 7,726-ton British merchant Dardanus and 5,281-ton British merchant Ganara and the 6,622-ton British merchant Indora, en route from Calcutta to Mauritius. On 22 April, CruDiv 7 returned back to Kure, and Mikuma went into dry dock for overhaul. On 26 May, CruDiv 7 arrived at Guam to provide close support for Rear Admiral Raizo Tanaka's Midway Invasion Transport Group. Mikuma's crew was advised that upon the completion of the Midway operation they would proceed to the Aleutian Islands and from there to Australia. Battle of Midway On 5 June, Admiral Yamamoto Isoroku, CINC of the Combined Fleet ordered CruDiv 7 to shell Midway in preparation for a Japanese landing. CruDiv 7 and DesDiv 8 were 410 miles away from the island, so they made a high-speed dash at 35 knots. The sea was choppy and the destroyers lagged behind. At 2120, the order was canceled. However, this dash placed CruDiv 7 within torpedo range of the [[USS Tambor (SS-198)|USS Tambor]], which was spotted by ''Kumano''. Kumano signaled a 45° simultaneous turn to starboard to avoid possible torpedoes. The emergency turn was correctly executed by the flagship and ''Suzuya'', but the third ship in the line, Mikuma, erroneously made a 90° turn. Behind her, Mogami turned 45° as commanded. This resulted in a collision in which Mogami rammed Mikuma's portside, below the bridge. Mogami's bow caved in and she was badly damaged. Mikuma's portside oil tanks ruptured and she began to spill oil, but otherwise her damage was slight. ''Arashio'' and ''Asashio'' were ordered to stay behind and escort Mogami and Mikuma. At 0534, retiring Mikuma and Mogami were bombed from high altitude by eight Boeing B-17 Flying Fortresses from Midway, but they scored no hits. At 0805, six USMC Douglas SBD Dauntless dive-bombers and six Vought SB2U Vindicators from Midway attacked Mikuma and Mogami but they did not achieve any direct hits. A Vindicator flown by Capt. Richard E. Fleming gallantly pressed home his attack despite having been set ablaze by anti-aircraft fire. He nearly scored a hit before crashing into the sea. The following morning, 6 June 1942, Mikuma and Mogami were heading for Wake Island when they were attacked by three waves of 81 SBD Dauntless dive-bombers from [[USS Enterprise (CV-6)|USS Enterprise]] and [[USS Hornet (CV-8)|USS Hornet]]. Arashio and Asashio were each hit by a bomb. Mogami was hit by six bombs. Mikuma was hit by at least five bombs in the forecastle, bridge area and amidships and set afire. The hit on the forecastle put the forward guns out of commission. The hit near the bridge area set off some AA shells and caused considerable damage to the bridge and personnel. The hit amidships set off several torpedoes and the resultant explosions destroyed the ship. Captain Sakiyama was severely wounded. Mikuma turned on her portside and sank at . (It has also been suggested that either Asashio or Suzuya scuttled Mikuma the following day). Asashio rescued Captain Sakiyama, who was transferred to Suzuya for medical attention, but he died 4 days later. Mogami, Asashio and Arashio rescued 240 survivors, but 650 men went down with the ship. On 9 June 1942, the submarine [[USS Trout (SS-202)|USS Trout]] rescued two survivors from Mikuma and took them as POWs to Pearl Harbor. Mikuma was removed from the Navy List on 10 August 1942. Commanding Officers Chief Equipping Officer - Capt. Tsunemitsu Yoshida - 1 June 1934 - 4 July 1934 Chief Equipping Officer - Capt. Kozo Suzukida - 4 July 1934 - 29 August 1935 Capt. Kozo Suzukida - 29 August 1935 - 11 November 1935 Capt. Moriji Takeda - 11 November 1935 - 1 December 1936 Capt. Kanki Iwagoe - 1 December 1936 - 1 December 1937 Capt. Naosaburo Irifune - 1 December 1937 - 15 November 1938 Capt. Kumeichi Hiraoka - 15 November 1938 - 15 December 1938 Capt. Koso Abe - 15 December 1938 - 20 July 1939 Capt. Kyuji Kubo - 20 July 1939 - 15 November 1939 Capt. Susumu Kimura - 15 November 1939 - 1 November 1940 Capt. / RADM* Shakao Sakiyama - 1 November 1940 - 6 June 1942 (Died of Wounds) See also *List of World War II ships References Notes Books * * * * * * * External links * *Tabular record: [http://www.combinedfleet.com/mikuma_t.htm CombinedFleet.com: Kinugasa history] (Retrieved 26 January 2007.) *Gallery: US Navy Historical Center Category:Mogami class cruisers Category:Cruisers of Japan Category:Cruisers of the Imperial Japanese Navy Category:World War II cruisers of Japan Category:World War II shipwrecks in the Pacific Ocean Category:1934 ships cs:Mikuma (1934) de:Mikuma (1935) es:Mikuma fr:Mikuma ja:三隈 (重巡洋艦) pt:Mikuma ru:Микума (1935) sr:Јапанска тешка крстарица Микума zh:三隈號重巡洋艦